Catriona
One of the older crewmembers, Catriona serves as Sailing Master aboard the S.S. Carol. Cat was the second selkie brought aboard by Captain Canton, and, in addition to her actual job, has dedicated herself to caring for the rest of the crew as she would her own family - which is exactly how she sees them. Catriona is portrayed by tiktok user wannabegeeky . Appearance Physical Appearance Catriona is a short, stout woman with brown hair and pale skin. She has purple markings around her eyes and forehead. Clothing Catriona's usual outfit consists of a white blouse and black lace-up top paired with a blue patterned skirt. She likes to wear as much jewelry as she can, and is typically seen wearing multiple necklaces, bracelets, rings, and strings of seashells. Her charm necklace specifically is always ''around her neck. Personality Generally, Cat comes across as a cheerful, bubbly woman. She cares deeply for those around her and won't hesitate to 'adopt' anyone who comes aboard. Cat is especially protective of the younger crew members. Compassionate and extroverted, she makes friends easily and has a knack for knowing how to look after her friends. She's always happy to lend an ear, get some music going, or simply spend some quiet time with whoever needs it. Catriona vastly prefers helping others to talking about herself, and if they think about it, most of her crewmembers will realize that they actually don't know very much about their sailing master. She tends to fuss over people and gets quite worried whenever one of her crewmates gets injured, but otherwise is usually good at keeping up her cheerful persona regardless of her true feelings. Some might view her as a bit of a pushover -- and she can be, when it comes to her own well-being. Make no mistake, though -- hurt any of her loved ones, and you better believe you'll regret it. She may not have access to most of her magic, but an angry Cat is still powerful, and although she doesn't like violence (she has her reasons), she will protect the people she cares about. By any means necessary. Abilities As a selkie, Catriona was born with natural magical abilities. However, since her skin was stolen, she is unable to use her abilites without her charm necklace, which allows her to preserve some of her natural magic. Backstory Currently, all that is known about Catriona's past is that her seal skin was stolen, forcing her to remain in human form and robbing her of her magic. Relationships 'Past Relationships' Unknown 'Crewmates''' Captain Hale Canton Catriona met Canton at a time in her life where she truly had nothing to lose. He took her aboard his ship and gave her the two things she most wanted: her freedom, and a chance to live on the ocean again, despite being trapped in human form. Cat was either the first or second person to come aboard the ship after Canton was made captain. She sees Canton as a brother, and will happily serve at his side for as long as he'll have her. Isla Vitulia Isla was the last crewmember to come aboard before Catriona. She was the first selkie that Cat had seen in years, so naturally Cat was quick to try and befriend her. The two get along very well, and are able to discuss things that they wouldn't necessarily want to talk about with humans. When the Lawmaster stole Isla's skin, Catriona was torn between fear and fury. She knows how important it was to Isla that she keep her freedom, and how helpless she's felt in the years since her own skin was taken from her. Beth Beth was quite young when she came aboard, and Cat was quick to take responsibility for her and the other young crewmembers. Cat acts as a psuedo-mother to Beth, and while she can be overprotective at times, she cares deeply for the young bard. Aileen Aileen and Cat's friendship is the embodiment of the phrase 'opposites attract'. Cat was unphased by Aileen's tough exterior, and happily continued to reach out to her. Now, the dynamic duo shares a strong bond, and anyone who decides to complain about Aileen being 'too mean' will have Cat to answer to. Quinn Avery Catriona was one of the first people to interact with Quinn after they awoke. Her surprise at the corpse's awakening was quickly outweighed by her concern for the poor soul, and she was quick to offer both her help and her friendship. Cat treasures her strange, undead friend, and though she's often uncomfortable with their attempts to help her, secretly she's grateful that they care enough to try. WIP Catriona